DUEL ME!
by snowgem33
Summary: Yugi has to save the Pharaoh from an evil fate...the only catch is,he has to duel him!
1. PROPERSISTIONS

**SUMMARY:WHEN YAMI IS TURNED EVIL YUGI TAKES IT UPON HIMSELF TO FREE THE PHARAOH BY CHALLENGING HIM TO A DUEL,WHERE,THE RULES ARE JUST A TINY BIT DIFFERENT.**

WARNING:THERE MAYBE SOME DUEL CARDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE HEARD OF.

* * *

Yugi burst into Tea's wasn't here either!Well,no one else was either,except for,maybe himself?He had spent all morning and part of the afternoon trying to track his yami down,and so far he wasn't having much success at whole mess had started when Pegasus had exposed 65 people(including him self) to a stone with a particular toxic effect!

It all started at least a month ago,when Pegasus had invited 64 people out to his island to investigate a peculiar object he had had been one of the unlucky people stone object had sensed the ancient power of the puzzle around Yami's neck it glowed and admitted a toxic,green smoke that put everyone into a drugged they woke up,there was something wrong with smoke had been full of ancient Egyptian shadow magic,that roamed inside of people in search of something. Dark sides!The shadow magic could take some one with even the most smallest dark side and turn them into full,vengeful monsters!Yugi had learned of what had happened and confronted every one who had came in contact with the gas and had given them an ultimatum,duel him,and risk losing their new monstrosity self's,or,...well Yugi had never really gotten that far with them before they agreed to duel trick was,that,the stone,was made of a rare Egyptian mineral,of which Yugi was always forgetting the name to,had a opposite effect when it was presented to the same person for a second just had to get them to forget about the vendetta-filled activity they had been doing at that point and time(that's where dueling the person came in handy) for long enough,so the shadow magic could undo itself inside their bodies.

Yugi glanced out the window closest to him. On the pavement below,Yami,Tea,Joey,Marik,Bakura,Kaiba,Tristan,Duke,Serenity,Mai,Ishisu,and Yami Marik were walking around the corner of the building.  
Yugi bolted out of the apartment and down the stairs(the elevator was out of order) and around the corner to see Yami and the others rounding another chased them out to a empty old flee market parking lot,where he had to stop and catch his noticed Yami looking at him through a broken mirror propped up on a old stump and then looking away,as if he were giving Yugi the silent treatment.  
THAT WAS IT!He was NOT going to spend more time following them around to various places!  
"Pharoah,don't pretend like you didn't see my reflection in that mirror!"  
Yami had no choice to turn around and face others followed suit.  
"Hello, why so grouchy?"the Pharoah answered him in a tone that suggested Yugi was the last person he wanted to see at the didn't answer the Pharaohs question,instead he said,  
"We have business to take care of,Pharaoh!"Yugi hoped he sounded confident because he sure didn't feel confident!  
"What business is that?"  
"Me challenging you to a duel!"That caused a murmur to go through the group of friends in front of him.  
"Pharoah,don't do it!He has to be up to something!"he heard Tea whisper frantically to the Pharoah.  
"Yes or no's all I need."Yugi provoked the Pharoah.  
"Why should I?"the Pharoah asked  
"We'll get to that later!"Yugi said,and under his breath he said"much,much later..."  
The Pharoah simply turned around and started to walk meant no,but Yugi wouldn't take no for an answer!  
"Walk away from me like a coward,why don'tcha?!"Had he just said that?!  
The Pharaoh stopped walking away from him and turned around.  
"Fine I'll duel you,but be aware of what you are getting yourself into Yugi."  
"I am!"  
"Fine then..."

"**LETS DUEL!"  
**

* * *

_SORRY FOR THE SCREW UPS!THE COMPUTER(OR MAYBE THE WEBSITE,FOR SOME STRANGE REASON) CHANGES WHAT I TYPED(THOUGH I DON'T USE ANY INAPPROPRIATE THINGS FOR THIS STORY) AND MAKES IT TIME TIME I TRY TO CORRECT THESE MISTAKES THE COMPUTER CHANGES THEM ...THAT'S THAT!AGAIN,I AM SORRY FOR THE SCREW UPS!  
_


	2. YUGI'S GOT THE ADVANTADGE!

**WARNING:DUEL CARDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE HEARD OF.  
WARNING:THE COMPUTER I USE CHANGES WORDS I HAVE TYPED(FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON) AND MAKES SOME OF THE STORY CONFUSING.  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA.  
WARNING:THE STORY IS MOSTLY FROM YUGI'S POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

"I'll go first!"Yugi said drawing his cards.  
**  
**

"First I summon harpie"-not a harpie lady-"in attack mode!Then I place 2 face downs!Your move!"  
Harpie was a strong monster,but not in power,at least,not yet,anyway.A beautiful lady appeared on the field with long blonde wavy hair,big blue eyes,wearing a long tunic and a crystal around her neck.

"She's beautiful!"Yugi heard Mai gasp.  
"But that beauty comes with a price."Yami muttered to the group behind him.

He was she was beautiful,Harpie had only 500 attack and 300 defense,if need be,that could be had two face downs,so,more power to 'em!

"My move!"Yami shouted(he didn't have to,the place was completely noise free and the last thing Yugi wanted to do was draw outside attention),"I summon my Kiriboh in attack mode!Then I play,Infestation!You know what that means!"  
All to well did he know the effect of the a duel against Weevil Underwood,exactly a week ago,because Weevil had also been one of "those unlucky people" who got "monster-tized"(though technically,Weevil had always acted like a monster!) by that Egyptian stone Pegasus had took 100 attack away from both player's monsters and also subtracted 100 life points from each the card made as much sense to him as it did on why Yami had just pulled a last resort move in the beginning of the duel,it was a perfect way for Yami to subtract life points from Yugi,with out going through Yugi's problem was,though,that Yami had probably guessed that Yugi's harpie had some sorta special effect for him to play it in the beginning of the for Yami,he didn't know what it ,Yugi still had some power,though for how long he still had it,he didn't want to think about.  
"How Pharaoh took the first chance he got to avoid destroying my Harpie but ended up taking away 100 life points from himself as well as move,but for who...I can't say."Yugi taunted the Pharoah,who gave Yugi a deep scowl and a raise of his did not want to taunt the Pharoah,especially since he was Yugi's closest friend,but,he had no had to keep Yami distracted for long enough,so if that meant acting unlike he usually would,so be it!Plus he had a lot of bluffing and taunting practice from all of his duels in the past month.  
"Something's wrong here..."Yugi heard Joey duh!Yami's been turned EVIL!So...pay more attention to the duel wheeler!...or was he paying attention to the duel already?Speaking of the duel...Yugi turned his attention back to the field(like it should have been to start with!) and watched Yami carry out the rest of his rest of the move went like this:"Then I place a face move!"(Yeah,I know that's boring)  
Yugi thought about what the Pharaoh had just was to smart to leave Kiriboh without a defense,so,either the face down card was to defend his Kiriboh,or it was to strengthen his it could be both or neither...Why was he so unsure?!  
It was because of didn't earn Yugi and himself the "KING OF GAMES" title for just sitting around and not doing anything!He was good at coming up with fool-proof strategies and did well under ,on the other hand...Took the first best strategy he could think of and put it into action,if it failed and alot of pressure was dumped on him,it was hard for him to think of a new strategy for fear that that one might be destroyed as well and ended up spending a lil' to much time thinking about his ,it always turned out this time he was dueling knew what he had up his sleeve!  
Oh,look at him!It was only the beginning of the duel and he was WORRYING already!Duel first,get into a a tight spot later,and then worry!

"Yo,Yugi!You dead over there?!"It was Kaiba taunting him(No shock there!). Yugi looked down at himself and put one hand on his chest.A beating .  
"Nope,how 'bout you?"  
Kaiba scowled even deeper than Yami did.  
"Make your move already!"Yami told him.  
"With pleasure!"  
"I place a face move!"  
Yami gave him a strange look and ordered his Kiriboh to attack Yugi's Harpie.(Mind you,this is NOT a harpie lady!)No luck for Yami!  
"You activated my Harpies special effect!Observe!"  
The Harpie stared at the Kiriboh with big wide eyes and a a innocent Kiriboh stopped in the middle of its attack and sat next to the Harpie.  
Everyone let out a shocked gasped,except Yami,who had a simple look of disbelief and shock.  
"You see,Harpies are known for using their angelic faces to lure sailors to their of destroying your monster though,my harpie used its angelic stare to manipulate your monster into joining me and my Harpie!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...(WHERE YUGI MIGHT NOT BE SO LUCKY)**_


	3. YUGI'S FLASHBACK

**DISCLAIMER:I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA NOT YUGI-OH!  
WARNING:THE COMPUTER I USE CHANGES SOME OF THINGS I TYPED(EVEN THOUGH I DON'T USUALLY USE INAPPROPRIATE CONDUCT) AND MAKES IT CONFUSING.  
WARNING:THERE MAYBE SOME DUEL CARDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE HEARD OF.  
WARNING:THE STORY IS MOSTLY FROM YUGI'S POINT OF VIEW.  
WARNING:YAMI IS EVIL!  
**

* * *

"Very well done ,I can guess with out a doubt that your Harpie has limitations."

That was duel creature has just hafta figure them out,and maybe even use them to your ,you have to pray that your competitor doesn't figure out your monsters limitations,which was exactly what Yugi was hoping Yami didn't figure out.

"You still sound so confident,Pharaoh!"Yugi mentally slapped course Yami would still be confident!It was still only the beginning of the duel!"Can you tell me why that is?"

"You worry about your strategy,and I'll worry about mine."Was the Pharaohs 's what Yugi was worrying about.

"I have!"Well,that was a better response than the ones he'd been getting.

"I summon my Dark magician girl!"That was one of his Harpies could only cease control of a monster when it was continued hoping Yami didn't figure that out.

"Then I place one card face move!"  
Great!Now Yugi was outta Yami had just done had any actual cause to make him worry about his strategy,but he knew he should have been ready to do this,but,he wasn't.  
Actually,who would be?  
Finding out one of your closest friend had been turned into an EVIL MASTERMIND wasn't exactly what any one wants to it certainly wasn't something you heard every day!

Yugi let his mind wander to when he had first found out Yami had suffered the same fate as Pegasus and the others...

* * *

_Flashback_

Yugi held a black necklace with a crystal orb on it in his had finally finished his free every one from the stones shadow lay in front of him slowly coming back to heard Pegasus moan"What happened?" and turn to leave the place when Pegasus called him back into the room."Oh,Yugi boy!Could you possibly come back in here for a few extra minutes.I think I have some thing you should know." Yugi had reluctantly came back into the room to hear Pegasus he walked back into the room,Pegasus was straightening his clothes out and turned to face Yugi."Hello again,Yugi boy."  
"What do you want,Pegasus?"  
"Only to inform you about your Yami's recent activities."  
"What about them?"  
"Well,I assume you know about how I found this weird stone and I invited a group of people to come and help me investigate it?" Yugi nodded.  
"Well,Yami was one of those people..." Where was Pegasus going with this?  
"So?"He didn't understand why Pegasus felt he needed to know this when he already did.  
"Yami wasn't himself when he left..." Who would be after what had happened?  
"And?What does this have to do with Yami's activities as of late?"  
"I don't think your really getting an idea of what I'm talking about here,Yugi boy."If Pegasus wasn't trying to avoid telling Yugi what he was trying to while telling him it,how would Yugi be able to understand what Pegasus was trying to tell him?!  
"_T__hen tell it to me straight Pegasus."Yugi had sighed.  
"I fear Yami may have been effected by the stones shadow magic as well."  
That was when Yugi felt like some one had dropped an avalanche on first reaction,"Y-you're lying Pegasus.."  
"I'm afraid not Yugi."  
"Since when did you care what happened to Yami,me and the others?"  
"I just assumed you would like to know or would've already known about this."_

"Yugi boy?"

"Pegasus..."  
"Yes?"  
"Your wrong!"  
"I don't think I am,Yugi reason would I have to lie to you now?"  
Yugi nodded and blinked back tears,"I you for telling me Pegasus.I will handle this immediately."  
"I can help if you want."  
"No,I have to do this alone." Pegasus nodded.  
Yugi turned and left the room,still blinking back tears,trying to figure out how to handle the information Pegasus had just given him...

* * *

"Yugi,is some thing wrong?" It was Yami.  
Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality.  
"Hm?Oh,yes!I'm fine..."  
"Then make your move!"  
"Okay..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	4. ADVANTAGE NO MORE!

**LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH:  
WARNING:"BLAH BLAH BLAH,DUEL CARDS,BLAH BLAH BLAH,I OWN THE STORY IDEA,BLAH BLAH BLAH,YUGI'S P.O.V,BLAH BLAH BLAH,COMPUTER,BLAH BLAH BLAH."**

**I THINK I COVERED THAT...LIKE A GAZILLION TIMES...**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"I activate the magic card Swords of revealing light!You can't attack for three turns now!"

"I know how the card works,not that it matters though.I activate my face down!Trap jammer!"

"What?!"Yugi couldn't believe what he had heard.

"It De-activates your cards effect."

"I know,I'm not new to the game!"

"Could've fooled me..."Yami muttered loud enough for Yugi to hear.

The hand that Yugi wasn't using turned into a loose he supposed to have heard that or not?!Pegasus was right!Yami had turned into a monster!Plus he knew that Yami knew that he knew as much about the game as he did!

Then he realized that that comment had been meant to test he wouldn't cower from it!

His fist unclenched and Yugi smirked."I end my turn."

"Already?Awwwww!Too bad!"Yami taunted,surprised that Yugi's smirk remained,"My move!"

"I summon alligator sword!" (Yes,I know that's Joey's card!)

"Attack his Kiriboh!"

The alligator launched itself forward at the Kiriboh.

"You've activated my magic card!Owner's Sacrifice!"

"And what does this do?"

"The Kiriboh was in your control first,correct?"

Yami nodded.

"So,This card reverts the damage to the person who originally had control of the monster!"

"That's not possible...!You can't do that!"

"Just watch me,Pharaoh!"

He was the Kiriboh shattered into a million digital shards that disappeared two seconds later,the damage in lost life point's was dealt to Yami.(Leaving him with 4300 life points)

"You won't get s-so lucky next time,Y-yugi.."The Pharaoh stuttered.

"Oh,is the GREAT,ALMIGHTY PHARAOH...STUTTERING?"Yugi's smirk increased as much as he wanted to stop taunting Yami...Which was alot!

"Grrrrrr!You are acting like such a lil' prick,you know that?!"

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that statement in the past month."

"Why are you acting like this,Yugi?!"

"Like I said before,you'll find out after the duel!"

"Fine!It's your move,you know!"

"And I'll gladly take that turn!"

"I place a face down!Your move." (This is starting to get redundant,isn't it?)

The Pharaoh drew a card,then he smirked.

Did he draw some thing good or not?!

"I place a face 'll be all."then in a whispered he added,"For now..." (Redundancy)

"Should I be worried?"

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"On if your in the mood to make the game more challenging."

"You already are making the game more challenging!Less chit-chat,more dueling!"

"Fine!"

"Harpie,attack his Alligator!"

"That'll never work..."Tristan murmured

"I reveal my face down!Crystal seal!"

"Oh,dear!I'm screwed!"

The Harpie stopped in the middle of attacking and was surrounded by a bunch of crystals that locked her completely still.

"I was talking about the difference in attack points,but,I guess that works too."Tristan said.

"So,my Harpie has basically is a statue on display now is it?Bugger."

"British terms are my department,RUNT!"Bakura called out.(cause,technically, 'Bugger' is a British term)

"Don't be a back seat duelist!Go back in your charm bracelet,you DEMENTED DEMON!"

Bakura didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented by Yugi's comment,so he stayed quiet.

Oh,great!Now he was insulting by-standers?!If he kept this up,one thing was for sure...

THIS WILL NEVER WORK!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...(BLAH BLAH BLAH)...**


	5. REALIZATIONS AND RANDOMNESS

**WARNINGS & DISCLAIMERS:BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**ANY WAY,ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

"You also can't sacrifice your monster."Yami said.

"How kind of you to tell me that,"Yugi sarcastically-sweetly said,"But,may I remind you...WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DUEL!So,as I said before,LESS CHIT-CHAT,MORE DUELING!"

The only problem was,that now,Yami was couldn't sacrifice the monster or use it in any way,and he didn't know how to destroy Crystal seal.

"I'll just end my turn then..."

"I realized your Harpie may be easy to defeat,but I didn't think you'd just give up like that."

Yugi didn't answer him.

"I'll take your silence as a 'I don't wanna admit I'm wrong' attitude"

He's making me sound like Kaiba,Yugi thought,Or worse!He's also gloating like a mad man!Its driving me insane!GRRRRRRRRRRR!

"I place a face down 's it."

"This is getting very redundant,all these face downs..."Yugi muttered under his breath,then louder he said"I activate pot of greed!That let's me draw two cards."

He drew his two cards,and what did they turn out to be?

The seal of oricalcose and The Eye of Timious.  
Yes,those cards weren't actually supposed to still be around,but,they he knew why they were.

The monster Pegasus had gotten this insane idea to make actual copies of the cards.  
Good thing they didn't come to life like they would've a long time ago!

"Well?"

Yami was becoming was as bad as Yugi not knowing what to do.

The seal might strengthen the monster so it would be able to break free from the crystal seal,but that would be risky  
and Yugi didn't know what Pegasus had done to the seal!

And he didn't have any idea of what to do with ...

"Make your move!I'm bored!Any more of this and I'll forfeit from boredom..."He heard Yami mutter.  
"I'll summon my Element Bride in attack."

A lady with shoulder length brown hair,hazel eyes,and fair skin in a bridal gown and veil with a bouquet popped up on the field.  
(Attack.2500 Defense.2000)

"That can Not be be a real monster."Murmured Joey.

"It has to be or else he wouldn't have been able to play the dang card!"Tea said.

the two argued for a couple minutes before Ishizue interrupted them.

"Your both right."she said simply,leaving the two friends confused.  
That was ,Yugi didn't have time to think about that.

He only had time to worry about what would happen to him if his new strategy didn't work!

If he lost the duel the stones magic would consume him as he was not going to let that happen let alone think  
about it!

"I know Yami will win,I just know it!"Ryou said.

"I'm with you Ryou!"Tea agreed.

Nods and words of agreement came out of every one(even Bakura) about how Yami would win except from Ishizue,who stood silently watching Yami and Yugi...who were actually doing nothing!

How strange...

Their all rooting for Yami,Yugi thought,Why is that?

Then he realised that since he had been roaming all around japan,Yami would've probably told them some thing that would make him look bad,being in "monster mode" after all.

Though that wasn't exactly the most fair thing to happen it really couldn't have made a difference if it had been.

Yami was staring him down like a wild cat waiting for the right moment to pounce on his prey,and that was making him nervous.

Calm down,its only Yami!,he thought but a little voice in his head kept screaming "NO ITS NOT!NO ITS NOT!" which made it really hard to calm down.

"I sacrifice alligators sword so I can play Panther warrior in attack!"

.SCREWED!,that voice in Yugi's head screamed at I'm not!Yugi reminded himself.

Panther warrior was exactly as strong as element bride,except maybe in defense,for which it was stronger.

But for some reason,that gave Yugi a strange feeling of relief and confidence.

And that was good enough for him!

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY SUCKED AND HAD SOME RANDOMNESS IN IT.**

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	6. Strategy sorta revealed

**I MIGHT ACTUALLY GET SOMETHING DONE IN THIS CHAPTER...I THINK...ENJOY...**

* * *

"Now,attack his Element Bride!"Yami told his duel it was programmed to,the warrior attacked. SUCKS TO BE YOU.

"I reveal my face down!Curse of the Vampire's Life!"

"Dare I ask what weird thing this card does?"

"Well,its of the Vampire's Life,as you might have been able to tell,-"

"Boosts your monster's defense?"

"No it-"

"Blocks my attack?"

"No-"

"Cuts my monsters attack in half?Boosts your monsters attack?Destroys both of our monsters?What does it do?!"

"If you'd SHUT UP then I'd be able to tell you!"

"Then just tell me all ready!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"Then do it all ready!"

"Don't make me come up there and make you both lose the duel with out a duel creature!"Tea yelled from the side lines

Yami shut up instantly,but Yugi,who had other things on his mind besides the duel,gave Tea a quick dirty look and went back to explaining what the card did.

"This card gives my monster the ability to avoid your attack but..."

The warrior's sword hit the bride,who let out a high-pitched gasp and clamped her hands to her and fell on her knees.

"-I give up my creatures attack and defense."

The Bride shrieked loudly as her attack and defense points ,there was a bright flash of light(and a couple more ear-piercing shrieks!)as they all watched the Bride's silhouette twitch and move awkwardly as a matter of morphing.

When the light faded,the bride wasn't there...or,in a manner of speaking,she wasn't.  
In her place was a pale-skinned,red-eyed,fanged,blood-sucking(That may have been an exaggeration),Vampire.  
Wearing a slightly faded,slightly blood stained wedding gown and a torn veil.

"What happened?!"one of Yugi's friends asked(He had stopped keeping track of who said what about the duel or the situation a long time ago!)

"My card also turns the monster it saved into a Vampire."

"I can see ,it no longer has any attack or defense virtually useless!"

"I know,but,its a small price to pay for my monster...literally."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Look for yourself."  
Yugi removed the duel card off of his duel disk and held it out for Yami to study more thoroughly.

He held down a smile when Yami's face be came apparent of what he was staring at.

Instead of the beautiful creature that had first appeared when Yugi had first summoned her,the creature on the card was a exact match to the one on the field.

"What are you up to?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."Yugi smirked

Yami scowled.

This duel was actually going quite well,which was some thing Yugi hadn't expected.

This was gonna end soon,he just knew it.

And it was gonna be in victory for him!


	7. AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

**ENJOY...**

"I'll end my turn,then."

"I thought you might."

He drew a card and smiled instead of smirking,like he had been doing.

"I summon my Magistic Unicorn."

"Any one noticing a pattern here?"Joey said.

"Besides the fact that all most every monster he's drawn is a girly one?"Duke asked,which Serenity punched duke in the shoulder for saying.

"You are so sexist."

"I am not!"

"Magistic Unicorn attack his face down monster with Star dazzle charge!"

The beautiful,white Unicorn's silver horn glowed a bright sparkling white and charged at Yami's side of the field,directly at the face down monster.

A white charge hit the card which snapped in half and revealed...A odd looking cat in a orange vest.

"Wha-?"Yugi gasped.

"That was Necco-monie king! He has 0 attack points,so nothing gets subtracted from my life points!Guess you just wasted part of your turn! Oh,well!"

Though Yugi's smile turned back into a scowl,Yami hadn't out smarted him yet. And,that wasn't gonna happen any time soon,at all!

"I'll end my turn."

"Great. You know,since my since my attack on your Bride didn't work and destroyed my monster,I've been left defense fix that."

Yami drew a card.

"I summon my Dark magician girl in attack mode! Now,attack his Bride!"

"Not so fast!I reveal my face down!Power poeser!"

"Hm?"

"Its like this:My monster draws power off of any monster in the field I choose,so it can attack and defend against ,until you destroy the monster its drawing power off of,you can't destroy it!"

"How can that be a real card?"

"It is or else I wouldn't be able to play it!?"

"Mhm..."

This was reminding Yugi of one of his duels in the past month...

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"YOUR FINISHED JUST AS SOON AS I ATTACK NEXT TURN!"

"You don't know that for sure,Rafael!"

"_Oh,but I do."_

He's got a point,Yugi had thought,I am just stalling until I can come up with a strategy!And I doubt that's going happen in the next couple minutes!

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!Unless,of course,you'd rather forfeit?"

"NEVER!"

_Yugi drew his card,but didn't even glance at it._

What was the use? He was on his last 200 life points.

No keep fighting!,That voice in his head yelled.

But-

But nothing! Have you not learned anything over the past few years?! Keep fighting!

O-

Don't you dare give up!

I wasn't going to.I was going to say "Okay,I'll fight!"

Oh,well... Then get to it all ready!

I will!

Yugi glanced at his card.

No way!

Yes way,that voice screamed,know use the card!

"I activate my Hand control magic card!Now,if i can guess the name of a card in your hand I can use it against you!"

"Nice,but-"

"Now I activate your pawn of life magic card!"

"But-"

"You know how it works! My monster attacks your monster,but you are forced to give up as many life points as your monster has attack and defense to save it!"

"But that means-"

"That you loose!" Yugi finished for him.

_Yugi watched as Rafael's life points dropped to 0 and then there was a big flash of light..._

* * *

Why was he reminded of that duel?! This one and that one had nothing in common!

Oh,wait..yes they did...

His opponents kept convincing him he was gonna loose!

He murmured something inaudible to every one else as The dark magician girls attack was thwarted.

"The good news is you still have a monster..."He said in a louder voice.

"Whats the bad news,Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I am not defeated yet..."

"Well,duh!"

"But,I am safe for now!"

"Mhm..."

* * *

Yami's p.o.v

_Yugi had a point. he was safe until Yami figured out which monster he had chosen._

_It could even be his own monster! But,he knew Yugi was just stalling_his eventual down fall.

Oh well. He could wait a while to defeat the lil' runt. He already knew how things were gonna happen any how...

Yugi was all that was standing in his way of getting his plan completed,and he wasn't gonna let the lil' runt (who he should've gotten rid of a long time ago...) get in his way again!

Watch out Yugi! If you thought you were out of this mess you have a whole new thing coming to you!

* * *

Yami was silent for a long time. Then he said,"Dark magician girl, attack his Unicorn!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate my face down! Self tribute! It allows me to bring back my monster after its been destroyed as long as I give up 1000 life points!" Yugi took the punishment of lost life points like it was nothing.

That was because of his plan. And it was working perfectly!

* * *

Yami's p.o.v

WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!

There had to be a reason that he had just pulled a desperate move...maybe,just maybe...No!

Why would he do that?!

That would just tell Yami which monster it was,and Yugi was not dumb enough to do that...But he was dumb enough to...

Yami smirked evilly. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Ishizue's p.o.v

"What was that?"Gasped her brother.

"Lets examine the evidence,shall we?"Ishisue answered coolly,"What do these mythical creatures do? Vampire's have numerous amounts of powers. Telapathagey,Influence,Unlimited strength, and they draw power off of every living thing around ,Yugi needn't have used the card because it was already one of the monsters special effects..."

"Then why..?" Tea asked

"I haven't got a clue.I haven't had a psychic vision for a long time."Ishizue explained.

"Now lets examine the Unicorn. They are known as... A symbol of purity,virginity,gentleness,Beauty,and Respect. Why he played this card I do not know,but I think it was to draw off Yami to his real strategy..."

"And that would be...?" Tea asked

"No idea..."Ishizue lied. She knew every step of Yugi's new strategy,and how it was going to end...But not because of any psychic visions,just of pure luck,just as Yugi seemed to be relying on.

"Oh..."The brunette sighed

Please Yugi,She thought,Please be safe!

* * *

Yami's p.o.v

Did he just hear Ishizue right?! Now he knew what Yugi was up to,and now he knew how to stop it!

Hold on to your hats folks,its gonna be a bumpy ride!

Yami was still quiet. That couldn't be good...

"I place 1 face down and end my turn."Yami finally said. Why did that sound so ominous? After hearing who ever talk about exactly what his monsters bio was(He still wasn't paying attention to who said what any more) and seeing an evil smirk grow bigger on the Pharaoh's face Yugi wasn't sure exactly,if his plan was gonna work.

"Make your move,or I'll forfeit from boredom!" Yami sounded really impatient. And mad.

" Now my bride,attack his dark magician girl! "

The bride jumped up and bit the dark magician girl and the dark magician girl let out a shriek and broke into a million tiny digital shards that disappeared.

"Mhm,was that supposed to hurt?"

"Now my Unicorn attack his life points directly!"

The Unicorn charged and its horn hit Yami's chest and Yami groaned as his life points dropped.

"That was." Yugi told Yami. This was no ordinary duel. every time monster was destroyed,because of the shadow magic looming in the persons heart,you lost life points equal to the destroyed monsters defense.

He knew that sounded back wards,because it was usually attack points and not defense, but this shadow magic was weird stuff,so he didn't question it.

Plus his deck was made of cards that had been given to him after he had defeated every person in a duel to help him with the next person.

The only problem was that they were all random,okay,so maybe most of them were random mythical creatures,but that didn't change anything!

"I'll end my turn."

"Good for you."

"I activate my monster reborn magic card so I can bring back Dark magician girl!"

That worked...sorta... because the dark magician girl that appeared on the field had pale skin,red eyes,and her blonde hair had gone platinum.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you remember how she was destroyed?My bride bit her,so know,she is a vampire."

"How much trouble is that gonna cause me?"

"None,for now..."

"Fine. Dark magician vampirette! Attack his magistic unicorn!"

The magician vampire charged at the unicorn.

"I activate my final face down card,mirror wall! It cuts your monsters attack in half!"

"That's what you think!I activate my face down! Trap jammer! It deactivates your trap!"

"So?I doubt your attack will work!"

"Did I say I was done?"

"..."

"I activate my other face down! Rush recklessly. It gives my monster 500 extra points!"

"Oh..."

The magician vampirette bit the unicorn,which neighed loudly, and disappeared.

"And if I'm not mistaken,that was the monster your vampire was drawing power off of. So your vampire bride gets destroyed too!"

The bride screeched and disappeared.

And Yugi's life points dropped to 1000.

Not good...!

"1 maybe 2 more attacks and your through!" Yami said.

He's got a point,Yugi thought,I'm defenseless and on my last 100 thousand life points. But that's still enough to turn this duel around! So I will not give up!

Seems like you've actually learned some thing, the voice in his head.

Then,some thing odd happened...

"Hold on,sit you ready for a crazy ride?" A female voice sang out of no where.

Every one turned around but,no one was there.

"Your on your own...It ain't right..." sang an older female voice.

Still no one in sight.

"You know how to to do..." Said a male voice this time.

"So if you wanna run,run and disappear,you and I can bust our way right outta here!" This time it was more than 1 female voice and more than 1 male voice singing.

thought,I know this song!

"Together we can..!SHOOT THE MOON,STOP THE RAIN,EVEN RIDE A HURRICANE! If we wanna! Together we can!"

Wasn't this the cheetah girl's 'together we can!" song? Some one(or some people) were trying to tell him they were on his side.

But why they chose to sing the song to prove it he had no idea.(or for why they had chosen that song in particular)

But he knew some one was on his side,and that just boosted his confidence...some how.

Every one else was still fixed on figuring out where the music was coming from.

He looked at his watch. Exactly an half an hour had passed since the beginning of the duel. It shouldn't be much longer...

"Pharaoh!Get back to the duel,unless you'd rather forfeit?"

"Hmm..."

This duel was becoming almost totally annoying!

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS ONE CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS EVEN MORE RANDOM THAN THE OTHERS,THOUGH.**

I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	8. NEW STRATEGY,ALMOST AT END

"Now my dark magician vampirette!Attack his life points directly!" Yami ordered, and the duel monster did.

"Ahhhhh!",Yugi groaned,"THAT ACTUALLY HURT!"

"It did?Oops, my bad!" Yami put on an innocent face but his tone was any thing but. It sounded more like he was deliberately trying to NOT-SOUND-SO-INNOCENT! (Yes,I know that is cheesy)

The reason the attack hurt was because,the shadow magic grew stronger every time a person's dark side grew,which also gave the owner of the dark side of them self's some weird unfair power(s). It seemed that Yami had the power to make even the slightest gentle touch,hurt drastically!

"I end my turn. That should give you enough time to defend your self before your eventual down fall."

"NEVER!" Yugi shouted drawing his cards,leaving the others puzzled by what he meant.

Yugi glanced at what he had drawn.

_Yes!,he thought,This should by me some time and some life points!(not to mention a strategy...)_

"I play Unfair advantages !"

"And what does this phony card do?"

"Insult my cards all you want,but,if you choose to,you might regret it later!"

"And what does this have to do with the card?"

"Well, it goes like this: I sacrifice 1 card to play it"- he put one in his grave yard -" And then we both blindly choose a card from our grave yards(and by blindly,I mean while not looking at it and just plain knowing what the card is,Yami...) and give the card to the other player."

"Your wasting your time,Yugi."

"I know I am." Yugi said drawing out the card that had just popped out of his grave yard,with out looking at it, "But, if I don't try,I'll never win."

Yami drew out a card without looking at it,and walked to the center of the parking lot, as Yugi was doing.

Still with the card facing down wards,Yugi handed the card to Yami. Yami took it,looked at it,smirked, and gave Yugi his card.

Yugi looked at the card. It was Panther warrior. This card was useless to him any way...

He and Yami walked back to their spots and Yugi smiled.

"Now, we both gain 1000 life points."

Both their life points soared. "What a futile move. What purpose did that serve?" Yami asked,not really caring what the answer was.

"Why do you think the cards name is ' UNFAIR ADVANTAGES' ? I give up a card,only to have to draw 1 out I already gave up and give it to you,while you are forced to do the same. The card could be good,or,it could be bad. And the life points are just a bonus." Yugi explained,not really caring the fact that he might have given his new strategy up.

"You know,if this move has to do with a new strategy, I will figure it out,and,you will lose."

"You sound pretty be even over confident."

"As do you."

"Well,unlike you,I have my reasons."

"Just finish your move already!"

"In that case,I summon my Dementing Phantom in attack mode!"

A dark figure in a black cloak appeared on the field,and,being a phantom, it was transparent.

"Then I end my turn!"

"So sad, yet so true..."Yami hummed,"Well time to finish you off!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...(JUST WAIT 'TIL I SURPRISE YOU THEN)...**


	9. CRAZY

"I activate nightmare binding!"

Then the dark magician vampirette was held down by 6 gigantic chains.

Yugi stared at the pharaoh in upmost shock.

"You can't do that to your own monster! That's against the rules! And ,I thought you were gonna finish me off!"

"I think you'll find that I can do that using this! CHOICES! It allows me to use any magic card on any monster on the field I choose! So,I chose my dark magician vampirette!"

"oh,dear. I'm in trouble then,aren't I?"

"Then I place 1 face down and end my turn."

"What?! That's it?!"

"You should be thanking me,I just gave you another chance to pull off another futile strategy."

"Then theres something you should know."

"What's that?"

"That I have no intention of fighting you in this duel any more!"

A number of shocked gasped came up,but Yugi barely noticed.

"And you call me crazy?" Yami skepticised .

"I know that we may have the same number of life points,and all that,but, I don't see the purpose of fighting you any more. But,I will win. Just know this:When I win it will be 'cuz of your own arrogance!"

"Your crazy..."

"If I'm crazy,then my strategy must be working."

"The only strategy I see is you pretending to have one."

"I'll start my turn now,if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"I place a face down and my turn."

"Told you you were crazy..."

"Make YOUR move!"

"Okay..." Yami said,"Time to ACTUALLY finish you off!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
**


	10. NO WINNERS

**READ IF YOU NOT,WHY ARE YOU HERE?  
**

* * *

"I summon my dark magician,in attack mode!"

"Go ahead,finish me off. You'll regret it."

"Yugi!" it was Tea who commanded his attention.

"Think about what your doing!Are you sure you want to do this?!"

"Oh,I don't know...yes,I know exactly what I am doing."

Tea's jaw dropped.

* * *

Ishizue's p.o.v.

Ishizue shivered.

"Is some thing wrong,sis?" Marik asked.

Ishizue shook her head. "Its just my nerves."

"Oh." Marik said,not noticing that his sister had just spoken in a mystified tone.

She had just had a vision. It was of a big flash of red light. What had that meant?

Then she realized what was going to happen.

And the Pharaoh wasn't gonna like it!

* * *

"Attack his phantom!"

"Futile..."

"That's what you'd think,until I activate this!"

The face down card rose up. On it,it had a picture of a plus.

"What is that?!"

"PLUS DAMAGE!"

"Hm?"

"In defense your monster isn't that strong,but in attack it is. So,as you know in this duel your life points are subtracted from a monsters defense when its destroyed,This card adds the attack points to!"

"Oh,no!I don't have any thing to protect my self from the attack." Yugi said worriedly looking at his face down.

"Oh,well!Guess I win!"

"Better guess again,Pharaoh!Reveal face down! Hand control! Now all I have to do is correctly guess the name of a card in your hand and I can use it!"

"That'll never happen-"

"I activate Equal payment! It works like this:when my life points drop,so do yours! And,they don't stop until we have both lost the same amount of life points...so,since I'm losing the rest of my life points..."

"I'll loose all mine too?!"

"Exactly!"

"But that means-"

"That neither of us won the duel!" Yugi finished for Yami.

The blast hit Yugi,and as said,both their life points dropped until they reached zero...and then?

Yami let out a pain filled yell,and fell to his knee's.

Then there was a big flash of red light...

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	11. THE END

Last time:

_there was a big red flash of light..._

**AND NOW...**

* * *

There was more yelling and the red light blinded every one.

The others ducked for cover,but Yugi stayed right where he was.

And,just as suddenly as the red glow had appeared,it disappeared.

Yami was laying unconscious on the ground. The others came out from where they had hidden and looked around.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"I'll tell you when I wake up..."Tristan groaned falling to the floor.

"Sounds like a good idea."Joey said joining his friend on the ground.

Ishizue came out of where she had ducked for cover quietly. She was also smiling.

So he had had support from one of his friends! He just hadn't known it!

"This isn't right! The Pharaoh should've won! This doesn't make sense!" He heard some one mutter

"I agree with you. What does this mean? I thought that the Pharaoh had a plan to keep Yugi from blind-sighting him! Why did this happen?!" He heard some one else agree.

A tear rolled down his face. They still thought he was the bad guy... Okay,so it wasn't that.

It was the fact that his friends were to QUICK to believe that he was the bad guy. They should've known better!

Yugi would never join the dark side! Out of all of them he was the only one that never got tooken over by some evil force.

Tea and Joey got mind controlled by Marik,Tristan's body got tooken over by Noah,Mai joined a plot to destroy all humanity,Yami's desire to win had cost him Yugi's soul in a duel,Marik had let his dark side control him,Bakura was just plain evil...,Ryou was always letting Bakura posses him...

And through it all he was usually the one that wasn't turned evil. Sooo...it did kinda make sense that they were quick to believe he was the evil one,But,it didn't change the matter one bit!

"Yugi...Why are crying?" It was Yami. Evey ones eyes laid on the two look-a-likes .

When Yugi didn't answer,the Pharoah wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. "Yugi,whats wrong?"

Then some one whistled and they heard some one clapping.

"Wow,he actually did it. I didn't think he had the guts to!"

Yugi recognized that voice! It was...

"Valon?" He spun around and saw a group of people. About 64 of them.

The Brown haired teen age biker stood in front of the group still clapping his hands. Next to him was Rafael,and Alister.

Behind him was Rebecca,Noah,Mokuba,Pegasus,Sigfried van Schroeder,Dartz, Rex,Weevil,Grandpa mouto,Professor Hawkins,Leon,Mahad,Isis,Mana,Atem,Akefia, and a bunch of other people Yugi didn't know.(Sorry.I'm struggling to come up with names here!)

"I got to hand it to the little runt...He did good..." Sigfried said

"Of course he did! He's my grandson!" Grandpa mouto said.

"Whats going on here? Why are you all here?" Kaiba demanded.

"I think Ishizue knows." Isis said,and Ishizue nodded.

"What?!"

"They are here because Yugi has done what he promised them he would." Ishizue said

"And what is that was?" Marik demanded of his sister.

"To free every one from the curse of the Rubinioxine." That was the name of the stone!

"The what?"

"Rubinioxine."

"Which is?"

"An evil stone filled with the most peculiar shadow magic."

That left Marik and the others with a confused looks on their faces.

"Here,let me explain..." Pegasus offered.

* * *

**A LIL' WHILE LATER...**

"So Yami was the evil one?"

"Mhm."

"And Yugi was just distracting him for long enough for the shadow magic to undo itself?"

"Yep."

"And Yami probably already knew that?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my Ra! Yugi,we are so sorry!"

"Thats okay."

"Just one question.."

"Whats that?"

"How did you know what card Yami had?"

"I did and I didn't."

"What?"

"Remember when I played UNFAIR ADVANTAGES?"

"Yeah."

"The card I sacrificed was Equal payment."

"Oh...what?"

"I had to sacrifice one card to play the card."

"So?"

"Well,then when I chose the card from my grave yard I just had to hope that it was Equal Payment and then use the card against both me and Yami."

"Oh,I get it!"

"And I kept my other promise."

"What promise was that?"

"That The Pharaohs arrogance would be the thing that did him in. He was so focused on beating me that he didn't think too much of the move I had just pulled."

"Another question. This one for Pegasus and the other people who got DARK-SIDED."

"Hm?"

"How did you get here just as soon as the duel ended?"

"Oh we were watching from that Tower over there." Mokuba pointed at a building behind were Yugi had been standing during the duel.

"Oh,so you were the people singing?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay every one!" Yugi interrupted "Lets go home."

Every one nodded and followed him out of the parking lot...

* * *

_**THE END  
**_

* * *

**YEAH,THAT'S THE ENDING. I KNOW THE STORY STARTED OUT GOOD,GOT RANDOM,AND ENDED UP SUCKING IN THE END,BUT,THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN HELPED.**

I PROMISE MY NEXT STORY WILL SUCK LESS...(I HOPE)...

ANY HOW,THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY!

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

SNOWGEM33


End file.
